Kagome's Side Of Things
by xXFoolishXx
Summary: Kagome turns into a cat demand and wants to kill Naraku for her family. after leaving inuyasha she runs into him again...
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome and Inuyasha?**

**Chapter 1 Flooded Memories**

Flash back 

_"Kikyou, you have to understand. I can't go to hell with you…at least not now. Naraku comes first. I must get rid of him before we can go in peace." spoke Inuyasha in a soft voice._

_Embracing her in a hug she looked into his eyes to see he was thinking of something else. But not something, someone._

_"What about that Kagome girl you travel with?" Kikyou asked in a cold tone._

_"I'll see what will happen first." He whispered._

_Inuyasha's ears focused on a near by tree. The smell of salt was arising._

_'Kagome…' the thought._

_She ran as fast as she could to the well. She kneeled beside it and cried uncontrollably. She tried to stop but that didn't help after she caught her breath and slowed the crying, she curled into a little ball and cried softly._

_After Inuyasha heard her run off he made an excuse to get away from Kikyou to see if Kagome heard everything. He stood by a tree not too far from the well he watched her and asked why he acted so different with Kikyou when he didn't love her as much as he did Kagome._

_Kagome knew Inuyasha was there and slowly got up and turned her back to him with her bangs covering her eyes and stepped into the well. A few weeks after watching Kagome go into her own time Inuyasha followed. He was in the tree and saw her crying on her bed as music was playing._

_She sits alone by a lamppost  
Trying to find a thought that's escaped her mind  
She says dad's the one I love the most  
But stipe's not far behind_

_She never lets me in  
Only tell me where's she's been  
When she's had too much to drink  
I say that I don't care I just run my hands  
Through her dark hair and then I pray to god  
You gotta help me fly away_

_And just...  
Let her cry...if the tears fall down like rain  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow  
Let her be...let her be._

_He could tell she was hurt. The next song came on. He heard Kagome voice as she sang, sang with her heart:_

_I waited for you today  
but you didn't show  
No. No. No  
I needed you today  
so where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
and though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there? I cry out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone._

_And though I cannot see You  
and I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

_He hated to see her in pain but he never went back to see her again._

_That night Kagome was attacked. Naraku had gone through the well with his puppets. Mom, grandpa, and even Sota were gone…all of them…gone. She was left to die and Naraku left with her bleeding in pain at the shrine. But she was still alive and refused to give up she crawled towards the well to get someone to help her. She made it out of the well when she past out. She woke up in a cave. By her side was a cat demand curled by her side. She sneezed and was amazed that she had smelled so many different things. The little cat demand woke up beside her and surprisingly she understood it. The little cat told her that she bit the side of her neck to turn her into a half demand so live. She had lost so much blood that the cat took her in and nursed her to health until her body took over the rest. Kagome felt her head. 'Ears?' she thought. The cat brought Kagome some fish she had caught. As Kagome ate she started to purr. She liked fish. Then she took a nap. Flash back flooded her mind. Causing her pain. Her master taught her everything she knew._

End of flash back 

"Thank you master Kongousouha, for everything the training, everything!"

'Child if you need anything come find me.' Kongousouha meowed.

'Naraku will pay, but were do I pick up his sent.' Kagome thought.

i hope you like it! review and tell me wut you think and if u guys liek it i will keep writing.

xXFoolishXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 My Battle**

Her black ears went back as she heard something in the bushes. She let out a deep growl and put one hand near by one of her random weapons. She carried her old bow and arrows with her miko powers along with 2 new weapons, throwing knives strapped to her leg, arm, and waist; and a sword made for her light and weightless to her ability. And if this were to be a easy challenge she would just use her nails.

Her lime green cat eyes narrowed at the small figure coming out of the bushes. Kagome stood there in shock. Her longer hair blew in the wind as she squatted down like Inuyasha always did.

"Kirara?"

"Mew."

Kirara come and sits with Kagome

"I know Kirara, but I need to go after Naraku alone…"

"…"

"Kirara! I don't care about him! Not like he would want to see me. Shhh…I hear something"

Kagome and Kirara lowered themselves to the ground. Both of them had their fur standing on their backs. A large demand came out from the trees and ordered that a half demand should come out and be killed. Kagome stood up and looked at the hairy monkey with one eye.

"Your not worth my time." She hissed.

"Do not turn your back on a fight!"

"Oh so it's a fight you want, I'll gladly show you up." She said with a smirk creeping onto her face.

Her nails were a silver shine and pointed ends. Her legs bent, as she was ready to jump. Just then a red figure yelled "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." And flew in front of her and took her prey.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She yelled

The overly large monkey wasn't done yet, she could smell it. She took her throwing knives and pinned it against the tree it was unable to move. She walked up to it and took her sword out and held it to his neck.

"Now tell me where Naraku is!" she said in a harsh tone.

"Naraku? Oh that baboon suited man. He took my forest and told me if I killed that of yours I'd get it back so had over Kongousouha." He demanded.

**theres chapter 2 i'm glad u liked it! and thanx for the reviews! 3**

**xXFoolishXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A Different Side Of Kagome**

By now the red figure was stunned. It was Kagome. Sango and Miroku joined him in shock.

Kagome didn't answer him and instead she cut his head off causing him to disintegrate. A heavy sigh escape from Kagome after she cursed under her breath. She was about to run off to find Kongousouha to find out why Naraku wanted her. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the people behind her. Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She jumped at the feeling of someone touching her. She turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha. His golden eyes softened as they met hers. She ripped her gaze away from his thinking of the memories they had good and bad. She started to walk off when Shippo pop out of nowhere.

"KAGOME!" he squealed.

"Hi …"

I've missed you everyone has… you've changed your style of clothes! I'm guessing its still from your own time. And that's a really pretty bracelet; did your brother give it to you? Hey how are they anyway… Kagome cut off Shippo.

"Shut up." She demanded as her eyes narrowed.

"Kagome?"

With that Kagome ran up to a near by tree and jumped limb to limb. She slowed down and sat in a high tree to cry. She hated to cry but it had been so long. She looked down at her bracelet. The thoughts of her family brought tears to her eyes. She notice Inuyasha's sent getting stronger. He found her tree and climbed to where she was.

Ever interfere in my battles again and you'll pay… pay with your life. If u get in the way of my attacks I'm going to go through you, you got that?" still not making eye contact she sat there with more tears wanting to fall, thinking that crying was for weaklings. Inuyasha jut stared at her. "This ain't no freak show you can go I have nothing left to say."

"Kagome do you remember that time in the forest when you saw me and Kikyou?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well at that moment I knew that I loved you more it was just…." Kagome cut him off.

That's BS! You never loved me! At that point of life I had given up. Like things could get worse my family was slottered, and I lived. Its not fair I should have died I had nothing left they were my everything and now they are gone ITS BEEN FOUR FUKING YEARS! IT WAS YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT! For the first time Inuyasha say Kagome's lime green eyes and her taller figure in the moonlight. She was so beautiful he thought. Kagome filled with anger and sadness cried. Inuyasha wanted to help her so he embraced her in his arms and held her close. She stopped struggling and cuddled in closer. In his arms everything felt better. Kagome was getting tired and let out a yawn and embraced the heat from Inuyasha's body. He loved the feeling of her hair. He ran his fingers through it. Surprisingly Kagome started to purr. Fish and Inuyasha mad her happy.

It was almost the brake of day when Kagome remembered her task and she wasn't about to let anything or one to get in her way. She easily snuck out of Inuyasha's arms and slid down the tree and ran off to the cave where Kongousouha had brought her and trained her. She stopped running not because she was tired because she smelt Inuyasha hot on her trail and a wolf smell. Out of nowhere there was Inuyasha.

"Why'd you leave?" Inuyasha asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Cause you are a worthless mutt" Kouga answered for her. He started to reach for her hands but before he could she jerked them away from him.

"Don't touch me." She said annoyed

"Don't be silly Kagome your mine and I can touch you." Kouga said proudly

Inuyasha didn't need to get involved in this one. Kagome pulled out one of her throwing knives when Kouga pushed her up to a tree and held it to his throat.

Touch me again and die. And you don't own me. I'm my own person and I belong to no one." With that Kouga was wide eyed at Kagome. It's about time that's happened Inuyasha spoke out. Just then they began to fight as they did so Kagome had other things to worry about she kept going towards the cave she was once at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A New Name**

"Kongousouha? Are you here?" whispered Kagome

Kagome walked into the cave where a fair was dully light just so it could show enough light to see the blood on the walls. Kagome just stared as she read the messy blood written note. I will kill everything you love if you stay, go home kitty. A purple glow came from Kagome's hands as it rolled into a fist. She slammed her fist into the wall making a crater in the side of the cave. "DAM YOU NARAKU!"

She ran as fast as she could. Her lungs were sore and legs tired but she didn't stop and still she couldn't find the sent of Naraku. It's been a month since she tried to forget about her master. She smelt someone… Someone near by her fine hairs on her back stood straight up.

"What is it you want dog?" She spoke out.

"I wanted to see you…you Kagome." Inuyasha spoke soft.

"Don't call me that, that name. Never again speak it. That person died. Died on the night everything went wrong." She looked him straight in the eye making sure he got the point.

"What happened? Ka…" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Kotatsu… and none for your business all I need from you is to know is if you have picked up Naraku's sent." Kotatsu said.

"If I tell you I did find his sent would you travel with me?"

Kotatsu narrowed her eyes. "I travel alone."

Kotatsu was looking at the ground until Inuyasha lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. So much sadness and hurt. He thought. She felt paralysed; she couldn't move all she could do was look into his amber eyes. "Please Kotatsu we need you." Inuyasha pleaded.

'There's still love in his eyes…I can't get involved Naraku will kill them but they are also strong, and I could use all the help I can get.' She thought.

All she wanted to do was hug him. But instead she accepted traveling with him. Inuyasha swore he saw the old Kagome there for half a second. He reached his hand out and was going to touch her, feel her warm skin. His hand moved slow waiting for her to move away since she almost killed the last person that touched her. Kotatsu head was down looking at the ground and her bangs were hiding her eyes. But Inuyasha could smell tears.

"Kotatsu…don't cry. Please…"Inuyasha pleaded.

"I'm… not crying… crying is for weaklings!" She managed to say. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes. So much hurt was in her eyes. She fainted, falling; luckily Inuyasha was there to catch her.

Inuyasha carried her to a near by cave since the rain started to fall on them. He placed her down waiting for her to come to. "Inu…yasha..." she whispered. Inuyasha shot up and ran to her side. "Kotatsu are you ok?"

"Kotatsu? Who's that? Wait …never mind." She mumbled. She crawled to Inuyasha and sat in his lap and cuddled in. Just like a cat would have done. She purred as Inuyasha stroked her hair as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Twin Tail**

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. I felt so good to have Kagome back in his arm. Kotatsu was in a light sleep when she stretched out and felt warm and fuzzy. She looked up to a pair of golden eyes. The spaces between their faces grew small and their lips millimetres away. It hit Kotatsu like a million bricks. I will kill everyone you love…the words repeating in her head. She pulled away before they got any closer. She sat on the other side of the burnt out fire lost in her thoughts hoping Inuyasha wasn't going to ask her what happened, or if she was ok.

"I have to stay focus. My life will not rest in peace until I get Naraku." She said breaking the silent.

Inuyasha didn't speak he just wanted his Kagome back… not like he ever had her to begin with.

"Inuyasha… I smell something."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you want a ride on m y back?" Inuyasha insisted since she always used to.

"Have you forgotten I'm a hanyou now. I can probably run faster than you."

With that Kotatsu smirked and left Inuyasha in the dust. Without her knowing he had caught up to her in no time. He was part dog of course and dogs run faster then cats. He grabbed her around her waist and carried her (bridle style) to where the sent stopped. Smoke was coming from a village not to far away. A little rustling came from a bush were a little twin tail cat hobbled over.

"Kirara!" they shouted.

"Oh my god what happened? Is the village ok? Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kotatsu asked.

Kotatsu just listen as Inuyasha wished he could understand every word they were saying in neko. Kotatsu stood up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes with fear sad hurt and most of all anger.

One word was all she had to speak, For Inuyasha to fully under stand everything.

"Naraku" she whispered.

hey sorry that was a short one lol its getting hard for me to keep writting i have lots of idea's but wording it is hard. haha enjoy. its not the best but read and review!

xXFoolishXx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Say My Name**

There was a thick smoky fog over the bloody bodies on the ground as they walked into the village. They walked farther into the damaged village. There was no sign of survivors. Sango and Miroku weren't in sight. Kotatsu fell to her knees as tears and flash backs fell. Inuyasha rushed to her side. "Are you ok Kotatsu?"

She looked up at him with her green cat like eyes pleading for understanding her past. Inuyasha kneels down by her wishing he could only help her but knew that it wasn't his place.

"As much as I hide from my past I can't… I tried changing my name hoping Naraku wouldn't find me. When I went to the cave… he killed my master. On the walls, there was writing on the cave's side in blood. It said that he would kill everything I love if I don't go home. But I just have to kill him. Not just for me but for mom and gramps and Sota." Tears ran down her face as unwanted memories came to place in her mind. "I didn't want to find you when I came back. I knew he would kill you or use you agents me. I just don't have the power to hurt you. I could never do such a thing." She fell into his arms and sobbed in his shirt. "I still love you." Inuyasha ears were burning. Did he just hear that? She moved her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her lips near his ear, as her hot breath went down his neck causing shivers running up and down his back.

"Say my name." She pleaded. "My real name."

He held her closer and whispered. "I love you…Kagome."

He nuzzled her neck and sent soft kisses up to her cheek as she just held onto him for her life. He stroked her soft hair. "I did this to Sango and Miroku! I just know it. Naraku found out where I am and he hurt them!" she sobbed into his shirt. She pulled away from Inuyasha. "I don't want to hurt you!" she yelled as tears flowed down her cheeks. She went to go and run off but was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her hand.

"Kagome your going to hurt me if u leave me here." He told her. She stared straight into his beautiful golden eyes. "I'm s-so…sorry." She said as she stepped into his strong arms into a loving embrace. "Kagome you know very well that I am looking for Naraku as well. We can do this together, you and me, side by side. You promised."

The space between them grew thin, as they were only inches apart. Her lips met his, she remembered how much she missed him and all the moment they had. There was no space between them know. Inuyasha had a death grip on Kagome like he never wanted to let her go ever again. He pulled away slightly. "Promise me…again that you will never leave my side." Kagome only answered with a deep and passionate kiss causing Inuyasha to deepen it even more.

hey thank you to my total of 7 reveiwers! sorry its been taking me so long to update!

xXFoolishXx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 At Kaede's Hut**

The sun had just finishing setting and the beautiful colors in the sky soon turn to black. Kagome finely gave up and took Inuyasha's offer and was riding on his back towards Kaede's hut. There was a figure in the distance and it looked like they were carrying something. Inuyasha got closer. Kagome gasped, "Miroku!"

Miroku was in bad condition and the something on his back was Sango uncondensed. He looked so weak with gashes and burses everywhere, and with tear stained cheeks. Kirara ran up to Miroku and transformed into her fighting form so she could carry Sango and him. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and they both ran up to him and helped put Sango in Kirara back. Miroku went to speak but Kagome told him to save his energy, as he smiled and fell asleep on Inuyasha's back. The three of them ran to Kaede's hut to find Lady Kaede waiting for them. After Kagome helped with rubbing herbs on Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap to sooth her. "It's ok you did as much as you could they'll be alright." He told her.

"I, Inuyasha is right. Kagome ye did what ye could and is good to see ye again." Kaede smiled. "It's nice to know Shippo's picture story came true, ye Kagome are the cat." She laughed.

"Shippo! Where is he lady Kaede?" Kagome ask worried about her favourite little fox demon. "I shall go get him for ye." With that Kaede left the hut and was gone for a couple of minutes while Inuyasha held her close. They heard voice from out side "what's the surprise Kaede?" a young voice asked. They walked in and there was Shippo. "Shippo!" Kagome said happily. "I'm so sorry about before. I guess I should explain my actions from before."

After Shippo heard her apologue he ran up to her and Inuyasha and hugs Kagome. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap and she sat in Inuyasha's. Kaede smiled at this it was like the family she saw when she first saw Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo together. A noise came from behind Kaede and everyone was stared at Miroku that was sitting up rubbing his head.

"Miroku your up!" Kagome said. "It's good to see you Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled. "I'm so happy you came back." Sango said moving to sit up but having some difficulties until Miroku comes beside her and as she uses him as a wall to lean against. Kirara jumped into Sango's lap.

"Well I guess I should tell you all what happened since your all up now." Hesitating a bit.

Inuyasha lowered his head so it was resting on Kagome's shoulder. "Its ok you can do this Kagome." he spoke softly.

"The third week from leaving the feudal era Naraku's puppets came though the well killing my family and destroyed the shrine. Naraku wanted me to die slowly she he cut my wrist opened and watched a good amount of blood come out before leaving me to die. Little did he know I crawled to the well and returned to the Feudal era, where my master, Kongousouha saved me by giving her blood to me. She was a full demon so making me a hanyou. She trained me in every area that she knew. After three years I finished my training and started to search for Naraku. I should have never left that cave. Naraku killed my master looking for me." Kagome exhaled as she finished.

Shippo turned to Kagome with a sad face. "I'm sorry I should have never brought up the subject Kagome."

"Its ok Shippo I need to let the out anyways it gets a whole load of my back." She said with a fake smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

i hope you guys like this chapter please review!

xXFoolishXx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ...Affection and Rest

Sango looked at Kagome with saddened eyes. "Kagome I'm so sorry.." she manage to speak out. "Sango! Don't!" she raised her voice and looked around the small room. "You guys are my family now, I should be sorry for leaving." Her voice was soft that made Inuyasha look at her differently.

Inuyasha inhaled a large amount of air for helping him to be brave for what he was going to do. He moved next to Kagome and placed his hand over hers while lacing his fingers in her. He looked up at her face looking into her beautiful lime green cat eyes. "Stop beating yourself up about it." His words shocked her. She looked down at the wooden floor. "Lady Kagome he does have a point." Miroku added in as she stroked Sango's hair to comfort her. Sango simple just cuddled in and closed her eyes. "It's best ye all get some sleep like Sango. Miroku, you need just as much sleep bring her here took a lot of your energy out." Kaede said.

Kagome leaned more towards Inuyasha, feeling safer near him, even though she knows she going to get them all into trouble. Inuyasha pulled her up to him where he was leaning against the wall of the hut. She sat in between his legs with her back and head leaning against his strong chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her just a little bit closer. She looked up at him and studied his face. It was no longer a boys face she say many years ago but a young man, that had been through too much. She was so comfortable yet not tired. She couldn't help notice Sango and Miroku. They were so cute together as Sango slept in Miroku's lap. They were really a perfect couple, Kagome always wondered if they would get married or if Sango were asked enough that she would bare Miroku's child. She laughed to herself at the thought. It was only a matter of time.

Kagome was getting sick of her cat ears and tail she wanted everything to be like what it was when she first met Inuyasha. Kaede walked in with blankets for everyone. "Kaede? Do you think you can help me make a spell for me?" Kagome Asked, hoping she would say yes. "Of course child but what kind of a spell? And what for?" Kaede thought about what Kagome told her and Kaede agreed to help make the spell. "Kagome, I shall wake you before the sun and it shall be waiting for ye." With that Kagome fell asleep in her hanyou's arms.

Inuyasha wake up in the middle of the night to see Kagome muttering words and a cold sweat form on her forehead. He gently woke her up from her nightmare. "You ok Kagome?" he whispered into one of her kitty ears. "Just another flash back. They don't seem to leave me alone." She sighed. "Its about your mom and grandpa and Souta isn't it?" Kagome nodded. "Well your neck is going to cramp up if you sleep like this. Where'd the blanket come from?" He said moving them so they both were lying on their backs until Inuyasha slid his arm under Kagome and wrapped it around her waist so she was cuddled up to his side. "Kaede brought everyone one." Kagome said resting her head on his chest listening to Inuyasha's heartbeat. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep by Inuyasha's side.

The Sun just peeked passed the top of the mountains and Kaede was already up and made tea and had the spell ready for Kagome. Kaede gently poked Kagome until her eyes fluttered open. "Kaede!" Kagome whispered in surprised and remembered she was still lying by a sleeping Inuyasha. A Blush ran over her cheeks as she unwrapped herself from his arms. "Is it ready?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanx for the reviews guys! 3 sorry its been takin me so long to update! i'v been busy with skool and exams!

xXFoolishXx


	9. Chapter 9

omg i'm so sorry i know i havn't updated in 2 months, my new goal is to update atleast once a month if not sooner. I'v been super busy with studying for my L for driving (a canadian thing in the west) and yeah well i needed to get 80 but i got 76 it was super hard and pretty much all luck. but yeah i'm almost failing math so i study every night for that and i'v been having guy problems and stuff. so i'm really sorry for not updateing in so long.

xXFoolishXx

_Recap : The Sun just peeked passed the top of the mountains and Kaede was already up and made tea and had the spell ready for Kagome. Kaede gently poked Kagome until her eyes fluttered open. "Kaede!" Kagome whispered in surprised and remembered she was still lying by a sleeping Inuyasha. A Blush ran over her cheeks as she unwrapped herself from his arms. "Is it ready?"_

**Chapter 9 - Kiss and Tell**

"Yes my child." Kaede answered walking towards another room in the hut. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's cute sleeping face and followed Kaede into the other room. Kaede turned around with a small bowl in her hand with purple liquid inside of it.

"Is it safe to drink?" Kagome looked at it with a weird face.

"Ye must drink it before the sun is fully up." Kaede told her. Kagome closed her eyes and sucked back the purple liquid. And then looked at her hands and noticed her claws were gone. She felt the top of her head and no ears! And she felt no tail! It really worked.

"Oh thank you Kaede!" Kagome said hugging the older women.

"Kagome, ye still have your height and green eyes and hair. The drink was only for the major parts of your cat like ability's. Your strength is lower now but ye are still stronger then an average human." Kaede took back the cup from her.

"Best ye get sleep my dear." She smiled and left Kagome to go back into the other room for more sleep. Kagome walked back into the room and found Inuyasha still there sleeping. Her smile grew as she got closer. She kneeled down and then sat on her butt, until she felt an arm snake around her side. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha golden eyes staring up at her.

"Good morning." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha just searched her body with his eyes.

"Where's your ears and tail?" he asked tilting his head.

"Gone, well for now." She said lowering her body to the floor and grabbing a pillow with Inuyasha's arm still around her, pulling her closer. Their foreheads met making them look into each other's eyes.

"What's with all the attention lately?" Kagome asked in a whisper and a smile creeping onto her lips. It took awhile before he answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm…Sorry. I should have never left you. I've already lost you once and I never want that to happen again." His low whisper reached her ears, sending chills down her spine.

"I'm not going any where." Kagome leaned in and kissed Inuyasha gently on the lips, not realizing what she was doing. Pulling back just enough so they were back to forehead to forehead again. Inuyasha eyes were closed when she opened hers and she watched him slow open his and they grew wide in shock. And then kissed her back, after he let it sink in.

"Um… Did I miss something?" Kaede asked as she stood in the middle of the room with a big grin on her face.

"Ah! No nothing!" Inuyasha yelled rushing against the wall embossed of being caught kissing Kagome. Kagome sat up and straightened her clothes with a very red face not making eye contact with Kaede or Inuyasha.

Sango grumbles and pushed off of Miroku. "What's going on." She asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Oh nothing, just Inuyasha and Kagome getting intimate." Kaede laughed. Sango was wide awake now. And but the sound of the word intimate Miroku woke up looking around.

"Intimate what?" Miroku asked curiously with a sick smirk on his face. Sango sighed as she felt Miroku's hand slide onto her butt.

"PERVETED MONK!" She yelled slapping him square in the face. And Kagome leaned in towards Inuyasha, "He'll never learn."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanks to all of you that read my story and i love your guy and the reviews! and if i havn't updated in a long time keep reviewing or e-mailing me until i update so i remember to! ok? thanks again guys!

xXFoolishXx


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I know its been forever since i have undated but the pint is i am updating now. School and finals were hard very hard i am glad i was studying! and well i have been super busy with work, i work full time and get one day off a week, and when i do take a day off i'm spending it with my boyfriend. i'v been super stressed with work and friends. i am having truobles letting go one of my best friends she is no longer talking to me so its been tough for me to gte over that. I broke my nose this summer and i have also been sick. but on the bright side i bought a car! thats right with no help from mommy and daddy. its a 1994 Mustang! my dream car..ok maybe not the year but its a mustang! and sorry again for not updating!

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 10 – Mistakes**

The day was hot and sunny out, after leaving Kaede's hut, to scout out for demons, and herbs for their friends injuries. Inuyasha was walking fast for only checking out the place, he seemed more lost in thought about something or someone. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind, but she felt scared to ask, since she knew it could still be about Kikyou. She knew Inuyasha isn't one to speak to if he had something on his mind so she never bothered to ask as they kept walking.

"You seem loud." Inuyasha said sarcastically, looking over his shoulder to look at Kagome's face.

"Yeah, well with all your talking I can't squeeze a word in." Kagome answered back with just as much sarcasm. Inuyasha just turned around and kept walking but slower this time. Kagome caught up and walked the same pace as he did and looked around when she heard water.

"Follow me." She said and waved her hand in the detraction she was walking.

"Why should I follow you?" He asked as he stood where he was.

"God, Inuyasha stop being so stubborn and grow up." She said looking like she was getting madder as the seconds flew by. Without waiting for Inuyasha she headed off towards the sound of trickling water. Before she went into the clearing where there was a nice small water pool and a beautiful small water fall filling it with shimmering water, she stopped dead in her tracks. It was like someone knocked the wind out of her, as she peered over the figure leaned over the pool of water.

"Kikyou..." she thought as her blood boiled just seeing her there alive. Her eyes narrowed as a plan rose to her mind. Her hearing wasn't as good but she felt the presents of Inuyasha following "Shit" she knew she didn't want to be caught into the middle, but maybe this was the perfect time for her to find out how Inuyasha really felt. She needed a place to hide, behind a rock, a tree? In a tree is perfect. She didn't want to get too close to Kikyou or when Inuyasha came just in case of him smelling her near by. She climbed a old larger tree and sat on a high branch where no one could at least see her.

"Kikyou…"Inuyasha remained breathless, as he stood there like a deer in headlights unsure of what to do.

Kikyou stood up but her body was still facing towards the pool as her face turned to see Inuyasha standing there, hate in her eyes. "It's been too long Inuyasha, you never came back." Her bow was in her hand and an arrow was hidden in her other sleeve. "Tell me why this is. Was it to get that pathetic girl back when you know just as much as I do it was her choice to leave."

"You knew she left?" Inuyasha said slightly hurt.

"Answer my damn question." Kikyou's voice was stern and cold. Inuyasha stepped back offended.

"Kikyou it's not like that. I love you yes, but I've learnt to let go… you never came to find me either. It takes two, and I'm sick of being the one who has to find you." Inuyasha said as a come back.

"So, you lost her to Naraku. How sad. It's a shame really." She said as her voice was monotone. "But haven't you ever thought about us? You and myself like things used to be?" Her grip on the arrow grew stronger.

"Of course I have. There's not a day when I haven't." She said softly and took a step closer.

"Fool!" she yelled as she grabbed her arrow and knotted her bow and pointed it Straight at Inuyasha and let the arrow fly towards his heart. The arrow did not hit his own but Kagome, when she lunged from her tree to protect the unprotected.

"Bitch!" she cried as the arrow stuck out of her chest and her hand around the wound kneeing on the ground. Kagome withdrew her sword and ran towards Kikyou and sliced her in half and watched her dissolved away.

"Damn puppet." Kagome said taking short breaths from the pain. Inuyasha was standing there stunned until Kagome fall to her knees on the ground once more, than he ran to her and squatted beside her with his hand on her back to help her breath.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at Inuyasha and pushed his hand off of her back. "I'm fine!" she said angrily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Plz dont kill me if i dont update as much just give me lots of reviews cuz when i read them i feel guilty and thats wut makes me write:) happy readings!

xXFoolishXx


	11. Chapter 11

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 11**

He stood there disbelieving she just told him that. The arrow was still stuck through her as she gasped for breath.

"Let me help." His voice was soft and full of concern.

"Don't touch me." She said gritting her teeth together. The pain was unbearable. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Her long claw like nails dug into the ground and a tail twitched behind her in anger while ears folded back in pain.

"Kagome, what's happening?" he looked at her as her eyes turned red. He knew exactly what this meant; her demon side was scratching its way out.

"You need to get back to everyone Kagome."

"What so you can leave me again?" She hissed.

She grabbed the arrow and didn't pull but just held it and Inuyasha watched the arrow as it disintegrated and her wound was starting to heal, until she fainted.

"Kagome!"

He grabbed her before she could hit the ground and carried her to a spot not too far from camp. He watched her as her ears twitched every now and then due to the wind blowing. Why was her tail and ears gone in the first place? There's something she's just not telling him.

Her head was throbbing as she opened her lime green cat eyes. Where was she? Everything was spinning as she propped herself up with her elbow. Inuyasha was sleeping under the tree where he had her head laying on his lap. She looked up at him and noticed the rings around his eyes. An overwhelming feeling of guilt struck through her. Wait, she thought he went to see that evil bitch, he knew that she was going to try everything in her will to get him and drag him down to the underworld with her. It hurt her. She was a full grown woman and she put pain as her weapon and used it to feel no mercy or guilt. Confusion ran through her.

"Why does he do this to me." She whispered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey Guys! Guess what?!?!?! Oh That's Right I UPDATEDDDDDDDDDDD like a first time in a year! Sorrry! . I've just had a very busy time in my life. But just because I'm updating now doesn't mean I will update soon. Just be patient. PLZ!

xXFoolishXx


End file.
